


Second Chances

by Darrasu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide mention, ghost Jaune, monster verse, zombie Cardin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrasu/pseuds/Darrasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune's all too curious on the cause of Cardin's death, though, something like that is better kept to oneself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

“So, do you eat brains?”

“ _Brains?”_

“Yeah, brains. Do I have to worry about you eating _my_ brain?”

“You don’t have a brain.”

“…Oh yeah.”

Honestly, he just couldn’t help the hearty laugh that forced itself from him, the larger of the two boys having to place a hand on his chest to catch his breath—well, or more so, that would have been the reason if he still _breathed._ Really, he just had to keep himself together knowing how much the other _hated_ finding body parts laying around. The bronze-haired undead boy found no problem with it, but unlike his ghostly blond partner, well…he found it to be gross, disgusting, really.

But, he learned to live with it. In a sense.

As long as Cardin wasn’t going to be taking his head off, _again,_ any time soon, Jaune would be a-okay.

To the undead’s laughter the blond only gives a roll of his eyes before leaving his current position—which was snug on the other’s lap, though now, he’s completely out of sight. The only way Cardin knows that Jaune is still around is that he can hear that quiet grumbling of his, though, it doesn’t last long before the  Apparition has himself up against the larger boy’s back, arms wrapping loosely around his waist as legs are spread to either side of him.

“Cardin.”

“Yeah?”

“How did you die?”

The room goes quiet now, Jaune slowly becoming aware that he might have picked up on a touchy subject—but it seems he’s too late to speak up and cancel the subject, because Cardin is already talking.

“I killed myself. Easy, quick, painless, and didn’t have to deal with crap anymore.”

The blond’s arms squeeze a little tighter around the larger boy now, head resting against the back of his shoulder. Really, he’s at a loss of what to say—knowing better than to pry at the other for information.

It’s his turn to speak up, it’s only polite, since he _did_ ask first.

“Long story short, training accident, ended up impaling myself on my own _damn_ sword.”

Not much is said about it, the ghost boy only giving a shrug now—it was…embarrassing, really. Coming from a long line of fighters and proclaimed Heroes only to die by his own hands. Kind of ironic, really.

The two sit in silence now, both seeming unsure of what to say after such a topic—though, again, it’s Jaune who speaks up first.

“...But, no matter how we died, we were given a second chance.”

Cardin flinches slightly as painful memories slowly begin to fill his head—a second chance, hell, he felt fucking _blessed_ for this, even if he was, well, dead. But it was better than before, better than what he had to deal with.

Better than what he was hiding from Jaune. A little white-lie now and then wouldn’t hurt, right?

“—Yeah.”

The burnt-orange haired boy almost has to force himself to speak up, to let Jaune know that he was listening.

They sit for a little longer, the blond drumming his finger’s against the other’s stomach in some sort of rhythm, the larger boy eventually placing cold hands atop Jaune’s own, the two merely enjoying the company one another gave. 

To others, it must have been an odd sight—a zombie and a ghost, getting so close to one another. Two “monsters” that no longer had beating hearts, no longer felt the warmth course through their bodies, who were destined to walk in loneliness for their lack of human traits that once each held.

But, it didn’t stop them. Something…happened, the way Jaune felt around Cardin, or the way Cardin felt around Jaune, it was all so… _Human._

It was almost as if neither had died at all when by the side of their partner.

 

 


End file.
